The sum of 49 consecutive integers is $7^5$. What is their median?
The sum of a set of integers is the product of the mean of the integers and the number of integers, and the median of a set of consecutive integers is the same as the mean. So the median must be $7^5/49=7^3$, or $\boxed{343}$.